futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Federation of Judea-Israel(New World Ahead)
The Federation of Judea-Israel was a nation-state that came into being in its entirety in the years following the Sino-American War. Background The concept dates back to revelations in the Old Testament of Israel's eventual domination of the lands west of the Euphrates River, and eastward from the Nile. In the wake of the instability of the middle-east when the nation of Iraq was suddenly vacated by the United States, the former republic of Iraq broke up into eight smaller nations(Iraqistan, Kurdistan, Assyrian Republic, Baathistan, the city-state of Baghdad, Hamastan,Turkmenelistan and Hezbollahstan) as well as the Shia region being taken by Iran. When China began exerting its influence in the region, the middle east was further split, as Jordan split into North and South Jordan, the Nile Delta Republic, Suez Republic, Coptica, and Sinai split from Egypt to join the American camp and free themselves from Chinese influence, Kurds in Turkey and Syria declared their own independent states, and Assyrians as well declared independence. Israel, of course, was on the United States' side. It was the only stable nation in the region, no longer having to worry about the Palestinian problem now that they had independent states in former Iraq. Its surplus economy made it able to be the number one provider of humanitarian aid to the warring nations in the middle east. When the war was over, oil was no longer a necessity for once needy customers, so many nations went bankrupt. This was when at the Baghdad Conference after the war, the United States, Franco-German Commonwealth, European Association of Sovereign States, Israel, India, Azania( unification of Southern African states) East African Federation, the defeated People's Republic of China, and the Republic of China, sat down at the peace table to discuss the postwar settlement. The significant part for Israel was that the once warring states, former members of nations that once despised Israel, now agreed to join Israel in a proposal laid down by the Franco-German Commonwealth: the Judea-Israeli Union, an EU style association that would lay the groundwork to more integration among the member nations and eventually have the unintended but much celebrated side-effect of a federation. The only new nations that desired not to join the new organization were the Kurdish republics, which would federate into one united Kurdistan. This state would become a major ally of the Judea-Israeli Union, and subsequently, the Federation of Judea-Israel. Federation The eventual catalyst for federation came when Russia declared a neo-Stalinist regime and annexed the Caucasus Republic, a federation of nations formed out of the ex-Soviet states in the region the country shares its name with. This nation was a member of the European Association of Sovereign States, a close ally of Judea-Israel. The Israeli-Russian War was declared, and the Judea-Israeli Union federated so as to more effectively coordinate itself. After deposing the aggressive regime using tactics learned from the Arab-Israeli Wars, no other major power would destabilize the greater Middle East for a long time. Category:New World Ahead Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Israel